The Misery Doll
by TLG03
Summary: It's been said the what goes around comes around and soon Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon learn that being mean to people can have some very bad consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**The Misery Doll**

"There's nothing like seeing a scary movie at the fanciest theater in town!" Said Diamond Tiara as she walked out of the theater with Silver Spoon. "Yes that 'Zippo the Clown' was one frightening monster!" She replied.

The two girls then made their way down the sidewalk together where they bumped into the three members of the CMC as they were exiting through the front door of a the local pawn shop that was owned by the Flim Flam brothers.

"Get out of my way losers!" Rudy demanded Diamond Tiara as she and Silver Spoon both bumped into them as they were walking out of the front door of the pawn shop together. Scootaloo was carrying in her back pack a six inch tall ceramic figure of a Pegasus flying into the sky.

"You know you don't have to be so rude about it ya know!" Replied Apple Bloom.

"I'll be whatever I want to be!" Diamond Tiara sarcastically answered in a snotty tone as she rolled her eyes.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then shoved past them which caused Scootaloo to be knocked to the ground which to the orange skinned girl's horror caused the fragile ceramic figurine to be crushed into many tiny pieces. Scootaloo then opened her back pack and poured out the many shattered pieces of the gift that she had bought for her big sister.

"I spent all of my money on this gift." Lamented Scootaloo. as tears or pain and sorrow started to fill her eyes!

"Oh! Is the poor little baby gonna cry!? Come on, cry for me loser! Let's see those tears!" Curly laughed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

Then in that moment a great surge of hot anger swept over the purple eyed girl likes the which she'd never experienced in her young life!

"How dare you!" Scootaloo said in a wrathful tone! "Do you two know what happens to mean, cruel people like you?!" She asked them spitefully! "Do you know what happens whenever your mean or whenever you hurt someone?! Or whenever you laugh at someone?!" Scootaloo asked them in a livid tone of voice!? "The 'Misery doll' will come for you and it will make you pay for your hurtful, awful ways!" Scootaloo told them as she spotted out of the corner of her eye a creepy looking gray skinned doll with yellow eyes and long scraggly yellow hair and a creepy looking stitched mouth that was sitting in the front window of the shop.

"Whatever losers. Why don't you all go be lame somewhere!" Diamond Tiara replied with a wave of her hand. She didn't care about anything that Scootaloo had to say.

Sweetie Bell then took hold of Scootaloo's arm. "Let's get out of here Scootaloo. We've got things we need to attend to back at the club house." Her green eyed friend told her.

The three member's of the CMC then turned and walked away. While the two spoiled little rich girls laughed loudly at their expense.

"A-Ar-Are you alright sugar cube?" Apple Bloom asked the still very livid Scootaloo.. Apple Bloom nor Sweetie Belle had ever seen Scootaloo explode in anger like that before.

"I'm fine." Scootaloo sighed as she calmed down. "I just get so sick of those two always picking on us all the time."

"Don't pay them any mind. Let's just forget about the broken figure and go get Rainbow Dash a nice Happy Birthday card or something. I'm sure she'll like that just as much at the figurine." Sweetie Belle suggested as she and her friends walked down the street to the local card shop.

"Can you believe those losers!? Getting all mad because we broke that stupid gift." Asked Silver Spoon as she and Diamond Tiara both stood there and watched them walk away.

"The Misery doll? How lame is that?" Diamond Tiara asked as she and her friend both stood there and gazed at the creepy looking gray skinned doll that sat in the shop's front window.

The two girls then stood there for a moment and looked at the doll as it almost seemed it be burning itself into their ten year old minds. For some reason which they didn't understand they couldn't sop gazing at it.

"Come on Silver Spoon we have a sleepover at my house to get to." Said Diamond Tiara after she blinked her eyes hard a few times.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Silver Spoon let's go to my room upstairs." Diamond Tiara said as she and Silver Spoon walked in through her front door.

The two ten year old girls sat inside Diamond Tiara's bedroom for a bit and laughed and talked and tried on some fancy dresses and expensive gold jewelry that Diamond Tiara had in her room. After that Diamond Tiara's mother "Spoiled Rich" called the girls to dinner where they all sat and eat together with Diamond Tiara's father.

Once dinner was finished the girls went and sat together on the sofa that was located in her living room and looked through a large mail order catalog of many different types of Tiaras, gold rings, necklaces and fancy gowns that were displayed on it's pages. They sat and talked about all the expensive items they wanted to buy.

As the girls flipped through the pages of the catalog there came a cold breeze that gently blew through the living room.

"It's getting chili in here." Diamond Tiara stated as her skin become covered in goosebumps. She then stood up and walked over to her front door that for some unknown reason now stood wide open.

Diamond Tiara slowly and cautiously walked over to the door which lead to front yard and looked out. A cool wind blew across the grass and caused the tree branches outside to shift and creak back and forth ominously. She felt uneasy. She couldn't help but feel as if she was being watched by someone or something.

"H-h-hello?" She called out as she looked out into her front yard which saw still and quiet.

Then suddenly a large, heavy, firm hand landed on her shoulder from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

"Diamond Tiara! What are you doing standing here in the doorway?" Her father asked her with a confused look on his face.

"Well-I just thoug-I mean. I noticed the door was open." She stammered trying to speak.

"The wind must have blown it open. Now, come on inside, it's getting late and you and Silver Spoon should be getting to bed." He told her as he shut the door and locked it tightly.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then both walked up the stairs of the house to the bathroom to go and brush their teeth. Diamond Tiara couldn't help but feel as if there was something in the house that shouldn't be.

As the girls ascended up the stairs they heard the sound of a slight thud on the steps behind them. They turned back and they saw laying there on the stairs behind them the creepy looking gray skinned doll with yellow eyes and long scraggly yellow hair that Scootaloo had talked about earlier that day.

"W-w-wha-What is that hideous thing doing here?!" Silver Spoon stammered as her blood ran cold and her mouth went dry.

"I-I don't know?!" Diamond Tiara answered in an uneasy tone of voice.

The girls where to scared to move! They didn't want to touch the creepy doll that now lay before them. The stood there on the stair steps starring at the grim motionless doll. They wanted to turn and run but the legs felt stiff as ice! Then as Diamond Tiara slowly moved away from the spooky doll it's yellow eyes then suddenly started to shine.

"AAAHHHH!" The girls both screamed in fright!

"Mother! Mother! Come to to the stairs right now!" Called out Diamond Tiara in a panic, not knowing what else to do.

"Girls! Is something wrong up there?" Spoiled Rich asked them as she appeared at the foot of the stair gazing up at them.

"H-hu-huh? Wh-wa? The girls struggled to speak.

Diamond Tiara then looked at the place where to doll have been laying and saw nothing but an empty stair step.

"Mother, We-we just saw this horrid looking doll on the stairs and it's eyes glowed!" Diamond Tiara informed her mother!

"A doll? What are you talking about?" She replied in a disbelieving tone. "Are you sure you girls just didn't see a rat or something?" Spoiled Rich asked them. She thought her child's ten year old imagination was playing a trick on her.

"I think you've been seeing to many scary movies lately. Now, go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." The purple haired woman told her daughter.

"But mother we did see a doll it was right here!" Diamond Tiara insisted as pointed to where to doll had been laying.

"No buts. Now, it's getting late. Now, I want the two of you to brush your teeth and hit the hay." She told them.

"OK mother." Sighed Diamond Tiara. The girls then turned and finish walking up stair. They both were still shaken from the explainable sight they had just seen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe that lame Scootaloo?! Getting all mad at us just because we wrecked her stupid present for Rainbow Dash?!" Asked Diamond Tiara as she stood in the bathroom with Silver Spoon and they brushed their teeth together.

"Don't concern yourself with the likes of them. Their just of bunch of lame-O's who are just jealous of rich and amazing we are." Silver Spoon told her friend as she (Silver Spoon) finished brushing her teeth.

Just then the lights in the bathroom started to flicker just a little bit. Then they started to flicker more rapidly. They flashed on and off in what seemed an angry fashion for several seconds! Then the shower and the skins faucets suddenly grew long like a snake and came to life and sprayed hot water with great intensity upon the to helpless girls which caused them to fall to the floor. The bathroom quickly filled with white,hot, steam.

The girls ran to the bathroom door to try and escape but it slammed shut in their faces. They pulled with all their might to trying and get it to open but it was no use. There then came a evil, dark, spooky female voice through the steam. "Damion Tiara! Silver Spoon! Your both mean girls and now it's time for you to pay!" The voice said as a long gray arm reached through the stream towards the girls.

"Mother! Father! Help us! Diamond Tiara screamed and she and Silver Spoon banged their fists on the bathroom door as the lights kept on rapidly flickering and the room continued to become filled with scolding hot steam and the arm kept on slowly reaching out to grab them! No answer came from Diamond Tiara's parents. They couldn't hear their cries for help.

They turned around and saw that long gray arm slowly moving towards them. Now knowing what else to do they threw their hands up in front of their faces to try and protect themselves as they closed their eyes.

"Girls is everything OK in there?" Filthy Rich called out from down the hallway. After the girls slowly reopened their eyes they found that everything inside the bathroom was back to normal.

Them the girls then threw open the still shut door and looked up and saw standing before them!


	5. Chapter 5

"Father!" Diamond Tiara gasped as she looked up at him.

"Girls? Is everything OK in here?" He asked them.

"Oh-y-yes. Were both fine father." Diamond Tiara told him as her heart stopped racing.

"Come along girls time for bed. You don't want to stay up to late." He told them.

"Do you mind if we stay up a little bit longer tonight father?" Diamond Tiara asked him. Diamond Tiara was not in the mood for sleep.

"Well, Alright girls, just keep the noise down. You don't want to wake your mother." He told them.

The girls left the bathroom and walked down the hallway to the game room that sat at the end of the hallway. They both sat on the floor of the game room and did their best to focus on a board game that they were playing. The two girls were trying as hard as they could to not think about what they had just seen.

"So what do you think this weird doll is Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon asked her friend. As she set down the dice that they were using and stopped playing their board game.

"I have no clue, but since your mother don't believe us, maybe we should leave the house and go get help? Maybe the police can assist us?" Silver Spoon suggested.

"I don't think that my parents are going to let us leave the house by ourselves at night." Diamond Tiara responded.

"Maybe we can-can-caa-caaaaaa-aaaaaaa?!" Silver Spoon trailed off in terror as she gazed across the game room and saw something she wish she hadn't.


	6. Chapter 6

There laying on it's back in the doorway to the game room was that hideous gray skinned doll! It lay there unmoving! The girls were to frighten to approach it. They both sat there frozen!

"W-h-h-why is that thing here?!" Asked Silver Spoon.

"I don't know but stay here." Diamond Tiara whispered as she slowly and cautiously stood up and walked over to the doll. Her heart was pounding in fear as she slowly reached out her hand and very lightly poked it in the chest. It didn't move. She poked it again a little hard this time and again the doll lay still. She then pressed her fingers against the doll's chest and again it didn't move.

Diamond Tiara then feeling a bit more confident summoned up the courage to slowly pick up the creepy doll in her hands and held it far away from her ten year old face. She still had some fear that the doll might attack her. She shock the doll up and down a little but to see what would happen but again the doll didn't move.

"It-it-it's just some cheap old ugly doll." Nervously laughed Diamond Tiara.

"Come on! Let's go and throw this thing into the fire place down stairs and burn it so that way its gone for good!" Diamond Tiara told her friend as they started to leave to room together.

"Yes, the sooner we are get ride of this ugly doll the sooner we can forget all about this awful night!" Replied Silver Spoon sounding a little more brave.

"Who you callin ugly? Ugly! The scraggly blond haired doll suddenly asked her as it's haunting amber colored eyes started to glow!

Diamond Tiara immediately tossed doll across the room where in landed in the corner and jumped back with a frighten gasp! The door to the game room then slammed shut. The doll then slowly stood up to it's feet and grew to be the same size as an adult and spoke with a evil voice!

"You two have been very bad girls and now it's time for you to pay!" The doll told them as it grew into the size of an adult and walked slowly towards them!

"No! No! Please! We're sorry! We're sorry!" The girls said as they clasped each other tightly and closed their eyes before letting out an ear splitting scream as the lurid doll reached out to take hold of them both.

"Girls? Girls? What's going on in there? " Diamond Tiara's father asked them as he opened the door to the game room. The girls opened their eyes and looked quickly around the room! The doll was no where to be seen.

"Oh-y-yes. Were both fine father. We were just playing a game" Diamond Tiara told him.

"I see, well come along girls it's time for bed." He told them.

"Mr. Rich can we tell you something?" Silver Spoon asked as he stood there in the doorway.

"Of course you can. Now, what is it that is bothering you?" He asked her.

Silver Spoon the went on the explained about the events from earlier that day involving Scootaloo and her friends and how she and Diamond Tiara both were now being spooked by this spine-chilling gray doll.

"Oh, now girls you have nothing to worry about. I think that Scootaloo was just trying to scare you because she was angry with you. There's no such thing as a 'Misery Doll.' It's all in your heads." He assured them. "Now, come I think its time you girls got some rest. It's been a long night for the both of you."

The girls did as they were told.


	7. Chapter 7

"So do you think your father is right?" Asked Silver Spoon as she lay in her sleeping bag that was located on the floor next to Diamond Tiara's bed.

"I don't know, he might be?" Responded Diamond Tiara as she lay in her bed looking up at the ceiling.

As Diamond Tiara lay there in her bed she couldn't help but think back to the angry words of Scootaloo about the "Misery Doll."

The pink skinned girl then took a deep breath and pulled her blanket up over herself. She closed her eyes from a second and then quickly reopened them when she felt something moving very slightly down at the foot of her bed. It was something long and cold. It slithered and slunk up from the foot of her bed up to where she lay. She lifted up her blanket and to her alarm there came a long gray arm that now reached for her neck.

"Hello there, Diamond Tiara!" The evil voice of the "Misery Doll" spoke as it reached for her!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she threw back the covers and ran out of the room with Silver Spoon behind her.

The girls sprinted down the stairs so fast that it felt like their feet didn't touch a single step! They headed strait for Diamond Tiara's parent's bedroom and exploded through their door desperately yelling and screaming for help as the did so!

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP! IT'S THE DOLL! IT'S THE MISERY! HELP! PLEASE!" Diamond Tiara shouted and yelled as she pushed and shoved on her her mother trying to get her to wake up!

"I'm not your mommy!" Diamond Tiara's mother spoke in a menacing voice as she rolled over and faced Diamond Tiara and revealed herself to be the adult sized Misery Doll!

It quickly reached out to grab Diamond Tiara who jumped back. She and Silver Spoon then dashed from the room. The girls ran together from the front to the back doors of the house to try and escape but the doors wouldn't open, some evil force was keeping them shut! They also tried to open the windows but they too wouldn't budge.

Diamond Tiara then saw her mother's cell phone sitting on the living room sofa. She picked it up and dialed to police as fast as she could and held it to her ear.

"There's no one coming to help you!" The doll said as it's voice came through the phone! "AAAAHHHHHH" Diamond Tiara screamed in terror and dropped the phone on the floor and ran back upstairs with her friend behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

"We've got to hide!" Silver Spoon told her friend.

"Come on, we can hid in here!" Diamond Tiara told her as she opened the door to the hallway closet.

The girls then scampered into the dark closet as fast as they could and sat together on the floor behind some coats.

"What do we do now?!" Whispered Silver Spoon in a hushed tone as she sat there in the closet.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Diamond Tiara whispered back! As her mind raced in panic!

The girls then gasped in fear as they heard the sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs! They hugged each other tightly and held their breath as the sound of the foot falls came closer and closer to the closet door!

The foot steps then stopped right outside the closet door!

The girls watched helplessly as the door knob to the closet slowly started to juggle and turn.

There then from down the hallway there came a creaking noise. The foot steps moved in the direction of the sound and away from where the girls where hiding.

"I think it's gone." Diamond Tiara told her friend as they both breathed a long sigh of relief.

"There you are!" The adult sized doll said as it suddenly reappeared before the closet door and threw in open!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed as they jumped up in fear!

Thinking quickly Silver Spoon pulled down one of the coats down that hung in the closet and tossed it over the dolls face blinding it!

The girls then very quickly dashed past the doll that loomed in the doorway and ran down the hallway!

The doll then pulled the coat off it's face and chased after the girls.

"Diamond Tiara help!" Silver Spoon yelled as the doll grabbed her by her leg and started to drag her into the hallway closet that was now filled with an eerie green rapidly flashing light!

"NNNOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME! I'M SORRY I WAS MEAN TO SCOOTALOO AND HER FRIENDS!" She cried out as the doll tried to pull her into the closet.

Diamond Tiara then grabbed her friend by her hands and tried to save her from the doll.

"Don't let go! Please, don't let go of me! Screamed Silver Spoon!

"I won't! I won't let you go Silver Spoon! Yelled Diamond Tiara as she tried to save her best friend.

"You won't take my friend away from me!" Yelled Diamond Tiara as she kept on trying to save Silver Spoon.

The doll then pulled hard on Silver Spoon and dragged her screaming into the closet. The door slammed shut behind her.

"Silver Spoon no!" Diamond Tiara gasped in a panic as she watched her friend be taken from her!

Then from behind the door frame the same green eerie light started to glow once again! The door swung quickly open and then the hand of the Misery Doll reached out to grab the now lone Diamond Tiara! Diamond Tiara ran down the hallway as fast as she could as the adult sized doll gave chase!

Not knowing what else to do the ten year old girl ran to her bedroom and dived under her cover and hid! The girl listened helplessly as the sound of the angry footsteps came closer and closer to where she was hiding! The sound of the doll's hideous laughter became louder and louder as it grew closer and closer to her bed!

"I Found you!" The doll declared as it pulled off the blankets that she was hiding under.

Diamond Tiara lay there frozen on her bed feeling helpless! She wanted to be somewhere anywhere but there in that room with that gray doll! She wished that her parents would come to save her!

The doll then reached out it's hand and picked her up by her throat and held her close to it's face!

"You've been a mean girl Diamond Tiara! Now, it's time for you to pay!" The doll told her as it gazed over at Diamond Tiara's closet door which swung wide open! The room was then filled with an eerie rapidly flashing green light that came from her closet!

"Your a bad kid and now your going to find out what happens to bad kids like you Diamond Tiara!" The doll told her!

"NO! NOOOO! NOOOOOO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! She cried as tears ran down her face and she squired around helplessly in the vice like grasp of the doll!

"No your not!" The doll answered as it moved the helpless child over to the closet to meet her fate!

"You see diamond Tiara nobody makes you be mean but yourself so it's your own fault AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!" The Misery Doll told her as it continued to move towards the closet!

"NOOOOOO! LET ME GO! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, ANYTHING YOU WANT! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER BE MEAN AGAIN, I PROMISE! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! The child begged as she was now only inches from the closet!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! Diamond Tiara screamed.

"I'LL MAKE IT RIGHT! I PROMISE I WILL! I'LL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON! PLEASE, PLEEEEAAASSSSEEEE! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" The helpless child screamed.

The doll just laughed sadistically as it walked into the closet with the frighten ten year old girl whom she still held by her throat!

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Diamond Tiara screamed at the top of her lungs as she was taken into the evil glowing green closet to meet her doom as the door slammed shut behind her!


	9. Chapter 9

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Diamond Tiara yelled as she shot up in her bed! As she looked around her bedroom for any sign on the doll she noticed the golden ray of the morning sun shinning through her window through the cracks in her closed window blind.

She sighed as flopped back in her warm, safe bed, feeling happy that the doll was gone.

She then turned her attention to the floor by her bed and saw Silver Spoon sleeping in her sleeping bag. Diamond Tiara reached down her hand to wake her!

"Whaaa!? Is it the 'Misery'!" Gasped the silver and white haired girl as she was startled awake with fright!

"Silver Spoon everything's OK! It's over now. We got another chance. Now, follow me! I know what we have to do!" Diamond Tiara told her happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon then ran to the pawn shop and bought a brand new Pegasus figurine to replace the one that they destroyed and gave it to Scootaloo along with a hand written apologize card when they saw her playing in the park with her two friends! The CMC happily accepted the gift along with Diamond Tiara's and Silver Spoon's apology.

From then on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were never mean to Scootaloo or her two friend's ever again.

The End.


End file.
